Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Infusion pump devices often seek to deliver medicine in accurately controlled dosages. Over-dosages and under-dosages of medicine can be detrimental to patients. For example, an infusion pump device that delivers an over-dosage or under-dosage of insulin to a diabetes patient can significantly affect the blood-glucose level of the patient.
Some insulin pump devices may control the dispensation of insulin using a closed-loop controller in which the insulin dispensation is automatically adjusted in response to sensor feedback indicative of a user's blood glucose level. For example, these pump devices that operate using a closed-loop controller would subsequently increase the insulin dispensation after detecting a rise in a user's blood glucose level (e.g., after the user has consumed a meal). Some of these closed-loop insulin pump devices purport to act as an “artificial pancreas” in which no user input is prompted when the controller adjusts the insulin dispensation.